I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch for an electric lawn and garden appliance and, more particularly in the preferred embodiment, to a switch for a powered electric mower.
II. Description of the Related Art
Electric powered mowers and other lawn and garden appliances are becoming increasingly important to lawn and garden care. A major reason for this is that environmental restrictions are increasingly requiring less emissions from lawn appliances. These restrictions can, or may eventually, preclude the utilization of conventional internal combustion engines. This provides an environment which is conducive to electric powered devices.